


Luna

by Johana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana





	

Luna;

Sola estás, Luna.

Sola es tu condena, Luna.

Sola porque nadie te supo amar, Luna.

Ese es tu destino, Luna.

Por eones, siglos y centurias, ¡estarás sola!

Velarás los sueños de los mortales por no haber sabido amar, Luna.

Y cuando te extingas en una explosión estelar, nadie te llorará Luna, porque las lágrimas no serán por ti Luna, serán por lo que dejarás de darles.


End file.
